


The Tavern

by l8rose



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Afterlife, Crossroads, Fluff, Heaven, Other, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Sort of happy ending, Tavern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l8rose/pseuds/l8rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Trevelyan has sealed the Breach and defeated Corypheus. Now, she finds herself in a tavern with two other friendly faces.</p><p>A Warden, a Champion and an Inquisitor walk into a Tavern...</p><p>----</p><p>One shot of an Inquisitor that died after the end of DA:I. No Trespasser or other DLC obviously. Just something that had been stuck in my head for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tavern

Her eyes flicked open with a start.

This was not the battlefield where she fought Corypheus, the ground was softer here. Then there was the smell. It was some sort of apple pie but there was a hint of something else to it. Regardless, it smelled divine.

She got to her feet and looked around. Trees rose up and seemed to hold the sky. In front of her was a set of stone steps that led to a building. She guessed it was a tavern by the smells and sounds.

She stepped through the door and took a minute to adjust to what was before her. It was a simple place, a few tables and chairs but there were people sitting around and talking. She glanced around but did not recognize any of them.

“There she is!”

That familiar voice caught her attention and she turned. Tucked against the wall to her left was a table with two women sitting at it. One was a bit older, wearing circle mage robes with a jeweled staff at her side. There was something about her that she knew but she couldn't place it. The other person, however, she knew well enough.

“Hawke?” She said with a startled voice.

There was no mistaking the dark haired woman with the vibrant green eyes. She wore the armour of the champion and was smiling like they were old friends.

“Yes, indeed!” Hawke was practically cheering. Bounding out of her chair to guide her over to where they sat. “I was just catching up with my cousin while waiting for you. Solona, this is Inquisitor Trevelyan.”

She remembered the name Solona from somewhere but she could not quite place it. “Please... jut Evelyn.”

“Alright, Evie.” Hawke said with a grin as she got her to sit at the table. “What would you like?”

“Oh, I don't have any money on me. Varric usually has that...” Evelyn responded as she looked between the two of them. “Besides... I think I'm in the wrong place. Can you tell me how to get back to Skyhold?”

“Oh,” Solona said with a sad smile. “I don't think she's aware, Marion.”

“Ah.” Hawke said before looking at Evelyn with a sad small smile. “Evie, do you remember the last time we were together?”

Evelyn paused as she thought about it. Hawke had come to Skyhold to help them with figuring out what happened to the Wardens but then. Something happened.

Her frown deepened as she thought about it.

They had gone to Adamant. There was that huge dragon that obeyed Corypheus and then there was.... falling. They fell into the fade.

“Oh.” Evelyn paled as she looked over at Hawke with a dawning horror. “You're dead.”

Then she remembered where she had heard the name of Solona before. Her eyes flicked over to the tired looking woman.

“You're... you're the hero of Ferelden.” Evelyn gasped out. “Solona Amell... you're dead too.”

“That we are.” Hawke said with a half smile before putting her hand on Evelyn's. “Where do you think you are?”

“I'm in... a tavern.”

“Yes, but how did you get here.”

Evelyn's face wrinkled up as she thought about it. They had been fighting Corypheus. And the breach. She had closed the last breach but there was pain.

_Oh Maker._

“Am... am I dead?”

“You are.” Hawke said with a calm note to her voice.

“But... Cullen...” There was rising panic as she came face to face with the reality that she was dead. “Cullen will be waiting for me.”

“Well, there isn't much to do about that.” Hawke said and there was sympathy on her features. “You did what you had to do. You saved him and all the others.”

“That's not much comfort.” Evelyn snapped.

“No, it isn't.” It was Solona who spoke. Her voice was soft. “It won't get easier either but you at least know that you saved the one who was important.”

Evelyn looked over at the other woman. She knew the tale of the Hero of Fereldan, the woman who had killed the Archdemon and ended the Blight. Yet there was something about her voice that hinted at a sadness that went beyond dying.

“Yeah... I can see why you fell for the good old chantry boy.” Hawke said with a laugh before elbowing her cousin.

“Chantry boy?” Evelyn blinked and glanced between the two of them. The distress at finding herself dead was quickly fading away, being replaced by a strange sense of calmness.

“Leliana left that part out of her story.” Solona said with a half smile.

“I don't understand?” Evelyn responded.

“Remember my contact?” Hawke asked. “Warden Alistair?”

“I remember.”

“That's _her_ Alistair.”

“Oh.” Evelyn looked over at the Hero of Ferelden in surprise.

“Thank you for that, by the way Marion.” Solona said with a small smile. “For not letting him stay behind.”

“I couldn't do that. The Wardens needed him.” Hawke said with a wave of her hand.

“I knew he would be a good leader some day,” Solona's smile was more pride then it was sadness. “He was just dead set on not being King.”

“You two were together?” Evelyn asked, still a little surprised by the story unfolding.

“Oh yes.” Marion said with a laugh. “Several times a night, apparently.”

“Marion!” Solona's voice was several octaves higher then it had been and a blush spread all the way up her cheeks.

“What?” Marion said as she wiggled her finger at her cousin.

“You're terrible.” Solona said with a shake of her head.

Evelyn sat back in her chair as she listened to the two women converse back and forth with an amused expression. Her panic at being dead had fled completely but she was begining to get confused by what was before her. The Hero of Ferelden had died more then ten years ago, sacrificing herself. Hawke had died within the year, sacrificing herself as well.

“So... where are we exactly?” Evelyn voiced, loud enough to be heard over the two of them. “I mean. Really, where are we?”

“We're...” Hawke's face became thoughtful.

“We're not by the Maker if that's what you're asking.” Solona answered for her. “As near as I can tell, we're in some sort of heaven.”

“Heaven?” Evelyn asked.

“Yep.” Hawke said with a grin. “You'll notice it soon enough. It's calm and peaceful... or well peaceful-ish.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Everyone's idea of heaven is different.” Hawke said with a shrug. “Generally it's doing what makes us the happiest. The Tavern is kind of a leaping point between our heavens. Middle of the crossroads kind of deal.”

“So, why are you three here instead of in your own heavens?” Evelyn asked.

“Well this is pretty close to my idea of paradise.” Hawke said with a laugh. “But we've been waiting.”

“Waiting?”

“Why, for you of course.” Hawke was grinning.

“Me, why were you waiting for me?” Evelyn was baffled by that idea.

“You did what we did. You put everything before yourself.” Solona still had that small smile. “You chose that saving others was better then saving yourself. Even though you knew the mark would eventually kill you, you still carried on.”

She lifted up her mug towards Evelyn and Hawke followed suit. The pair toasting to the former Inquisitor.

“Welcome to heaven, Inquisitor.” Hawke winked. “You deserve it.”

 


End file.
